Colores
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock se encuentra frente a John... y comienza a recordar cosas... colores... colores que a John le quedan -o no. Rosa, verde, blanco... negro... rojo.


**DISCLAIMER: **Nada del mundo de Sherlock me pertenece -es de John. Sólo la idea es mía. No gano nada haciendo esto.

* * *

Colores.

Capítulo Único.**  
**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Te encuentras frente a él. Lo observas fijamente... _duerme_, tan pacíficamente que quieres dormir con él -descansar a su lado. Definitivamente hay cosas que tu cerebro no comprende pero tu corazón es el primero en gritarlo, en tratar de mostrarte el placer de algunas cosas. El problema recae en que eres un _cabezota_ e ignoraste olímpicamente tus sentimientos. _Qué idiota_. ¿Cuándo fue que te enamoraste de John Watson? En serio, pides que alguien te lo diga por que sinceramente tú no lo recuerdas... simplemente, sucedió. No sabes cómo, ni cuando... sólo sabes que en algún momento de tu largo _confinamiento_ la extraña sensación de pérdida y la imperiosa necesidad de verlo te asaltaron como un asunto de vida o muerte. Y lo hiciste, lo observaste a escondidas... días en los que viste a un John Watson más repuesto, más enérgico, más fuerte... más parecido a _tu_ John, al John que dejaste hace dos año y algunos meses...

Sabías que no siguió propiamente con su vida... al menos no en el ámbito amoroso -sólo una vez. Seguiste sus pasos y aprendiste su rutina diaria; sin embargo, olvidaste ser cuidadoso.

Y ahora frente a él, comienzas a pensar en los colores que a John le quedan bien.

El color verde, es un color que representa su fuerza. El ejército. Su herida de guerra. El inicio de todo.

El color azul, por que alguna vez utilizó un traje de ese color y te sacó un suspiro... aunque lo ignoraste.

El color blanco, ese definitivamente no le queda, no al menos cuando intentó casarse... no, definitivamente el blanco no le queda.

El color rosa, porque recuerdas las pocas veces que algún comentario tuyo le sacó un sonrojo... y recuerdas esas inmensas ganas de tocarlo... y saber hasta qué punto ese color rosa podía llegar... los matices.

El color negro, lo hace ver formal, elegante. Y si es en un smoking o traje formal, se vuelve todo lo contrario al John de suéteres bombachos, suéteres calientitos, de esos que volvían a John tierno y adorable. Ruegas por que John estuviese usando uno de sus suéteres y no un traje. No con esa flor blanca adornándolo.

Pero definitivamente... el color que odiaste y odiarás siempre, será el rojo.

El rojo de la sangre de John.

El rojo en los ojos de Moran cuando, en venganza, también aprendió la rutina de John, lo siguió al igual que tú y el resultado fue...

Te sientes culpable ¡claro que lo fue! Olvidaste el por qué te mantuviste alejado de John. Lo protegías. Pero querías verlo. Y eso lo hizo presa fácil. Un viernes al salir del trabajo. El Tesco. Un callejón. Una pelea. Un arma. Forcejeo. John se sorprende de verte ahí. Te distrajiste. Moran aprovechó y disparó. Y John, siendo tu buen amigo... tu compañero... tu _ángel_ _protector_, se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala y la recibió por ti.

Fue como si todo se pusiera en cámara lenta. John caía hacia atrás. Moran reía locamente. Tomaste a John y lo colocaste en el suelo. Tomaste un tubo del suelo y golpeaste a moran en el rostro con tanta fuerza que le reventaste el cráneo. Estabas furioso. Colérico. Él... a John...

_¡John!_

John presionaba la herida. La sangre fue pintando de color rojo su pulcra bata de doctor. Tanto rojo.

_-Sh-Sherlock_- recuerdas que su mano tocó tu mejilla con tanto cuidado que deseaste que Moran estuviese vivo para matarlo nuevamente. -_No es tu culpa-_ el buen doctor... el siempre noble John. -S_herlock, no-no llores_.

-_John... no me dejes, perdóname._

_-N-no hay nada que per-perdonar. Sabía, yo- yo sabía que estabas vivo, lo sent-sentía aquí_- John había tomado tu mano y la acercó a su corazón, agitado, latiendo con fuerza, aferrándose a la vida... muriendo.

-_No John... por favor._

_-Lo siento, Sherlock._

John se acercó a ti, te abrazó con fuerza y después... nada. John se había ido. Y tú te quedaste abrazando su cuerpo hasta que Lestrade llegó. Te hizo preguntas que no contestaste. Trataron de quitarte a John de los brazos pero no pudieron. John... no querías dejarlo ir... no aún.

_Oh, Dios... no a John, por favor_.

Despertaste en el hospital. Y tan pronto como pudiste ponerte de pie fuiste a ver a Molly. Entraste en bata de hospital, descalzo... no te importaba. Querías verlo. Comprobar que todo era un mal sueño y John estaba en el 221B tomando un té... o algo. Molly te negó la entrada, pero aún así te las arreglaste para entrar.

John estaba ahí. Siendo preparado para la autopsia. Caminaste como autómata hacia él y tocaste sus mejillas. Parecía dormido. Como si en cualquier momento fuese a despertar. John... tú John. Abrazaste su inerte cuerpo y lloraste sobre él. Molly te dejó hacerlo -ella sabía que lo necesitabas.

_¡Porqué no me llevaste a mi!_

Lloraste hasta que no pudiste más. Lloraste hasta que te quedaste sin voz por tanto gritar y maldecir. Lloraste hasta que de tus labios salió la frase que volvía todo una realidad.

_John... John está muerto._

Molly te sacó de ahí y te llevó de regreso a tu habitación. Las siguientes horas pasaron como un salto en el tiempo. Un momento estabas en el hospital y al próximo _aquí_.

En el funeral de John.

John con su traje negro.

John _durmiendo_.

John...

Dejas una flor blanca entre las manos entrelazadas de John. Te acercas, besas su frente y susurras con la voz entrecortada...

_Yo también te amo, John._

* * *

_Fin.__  
_

* * *

__**Notas de Lena:** (esto sonó como programa de variedades o algo así)

La idea surgió de... bueno, la historia es así... esta semana en el trabajo me mandaron a pintar unas piezas... así que entre en removedor y la pintura en aerosol, quedé bien... ahm... ¿medio en las nubes? Al inicio no usé guantes, por lo que mis uñas se pintaron, así que cuando las vi, dije "Ay, que colores tan monos... mmm... qué colores le quedarían a Jawn... ¡rojo! rojo... rojo sangre... sangre... disparo... muerte... buaaaaa..."

Ahem... disculpen.  
Espero les haya gustado :3

**¿Review?**


End file.
